


My Dashing Darling

by SteveLovesBucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Irish Language, M/M, Male Slash, POV: Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve, Songfic, Steve Angst, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveLovesBucky/pseuds/SteveLovesBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bucky goes off to war, leaving Steve behind, Steve is determined to find him, if not fight alongside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dashing Darling

**Author's Note:**

> For Saint Patrick's Day, I just had to do a songfic with an Irish song. "Mo Ghile Mear" ("My Dashing Darling") is an allegorical song with Prince Charles Edward Stewart ("Bonnie Prince Charlie")(1720-1788), the last legitimate heir of the House of Stewart, as its subject addressed by a personification of Ireland herself.
> 
> The song was written at a time when the indigenous Gaelic order of Scotland and Ireland were under the threat of English colonization and the hopes of the Scots and the Irish both rested in the Prince, who is often referred to as "the Young Pretender".
> 
> It fits, since Steve is pinning his hopes in this serum and his new-found powers to find Bucky.

Bucky was gone, leaving him for the first time in a long time. Left to fight the war in Europe. Now he was by himself, too sickly and too small to make an effective soldier.

It hurt so much. He refused to accept that this was happening. That he was willing to fight for his country… fight for and with Bucky… and he kept running into a wall. What if Bucky was killed or taken into captivity?

_Seal da rabhas im' mhaighdean shéimh, **For a while I was a gentle maiden**_  
 _'S anois im' bhaintreach chaite thréith, **And now a spent worn-out widow**_  
 _Mo chéile ag treabhadh na dtonn go tréan **My spouse ploughing the waves strongly**_  
 _De bharr na gcnoc is i n-imigcéin. **Over the hills and far away.**_

_Séist: **Chorus**_  
 _'Sé mo laoch, mo Ghile Mear, **He is my hero, my dashing darling**_  
 _'Sé mo Chaesar, Ghile Mear, **He is my Caesar, dashing darling.**_  
 _Suan ná séan ní bhfuaireas féin **I've had no rest from forebodings**_  
 _Ó chuaigh i gcéin, mo Ghile Mear. **Since he went far away, my darling.**_

The barking of Phillips and Carter as he fought to keep up with the other recruits, despite best efforts of the other soldiers to sabotage him, he refused to buckle. Steve Rogers, the weakling, would not be deterred as easily as that.

Dr. Erskine’s proposal to him about the serum boosted his hopes. He knew that it was potentially too good to be true, but what had he to lose? If this didn’t work, he would fight to find another way.

_“I’ll find some way to be with you, Bucky…,”_ he thought. His eyes burned and he tried his best to ignore the dull, burning ache in his chest. The friend that was his other half, his soulmate, had enlisted and had to leave his brokenhearted friend at home.

_Ní labhrann cuach go suairc ar nóin **The cuckoo sings not pleasantly at noon**_  
 _Is níl guth gadhair i gcoillte cnó, **And the sound of hounds is not heard in nut woods,**_  
 _Ná maidin shamhraidh i gcleanntaibh ceoigh **Nor summer morning in misty glen**_  
 _Ó d'imthigh uaim an buachaill beó. **Since he went away from me, my lively boy.**_

The audience of troops was usually pretty cold, jeering him and yelling for someone to send on the chorus girls. Steve gritted his teeth and detached himself as best as he could. Erskine’s serum had worked beyond miraculously on him and he was tall, healthy, and stronger beyond his wildest dreams. But his duties were that of a chorus boy and selling war bonds dressed as a superhero? What about fighting the Nazis alongside the troops? The same troops that mocked him for his tiny figure and poor health before and now mocked him for his costume and his stage persona.

_Marcach uasal uaibhreach óg, **Noble, proud young horseman**_  
 _Gas gan gruaim is suairce snódh, **Warrior unsaddened, of most pleasant countenance**_  
 _Glac is luaimneach, luath i ngleo **A swift-moving hand, quick in a fight,**_  
 _Ag teascadh an tslua 's ag tuargain treon. **Slaying the enemy and smiting the strong.**_  
And Bucky. Bucky was persistently on Steve’s mind. Never especially religious, Steve had prayed constantly from the moment that Bucky last hugged him that he would be safe from harm. He reassured himself over and over that this would be so and that they would be reunited and be able to fight together.

Wouldn’t Bucky be astounded to see him now? Barely recognizeable as a strapping, muscle-bound warrior, Steve had to smile at the reaction that he would get from Bucky.

_Seinntear stair ar chlairsigh cheoil **Let a strain be played on musical harps**_  
 _'s líontair táinte cárt ar bord **And let many quarts be filled**_  
 _Le hinntinn ard gan chaim, gan cheó **With high spirit without fault or mist**_  
 _Chun saoghal is sláinte d' fhagháil dom leómhan. **For life and health to toast my lion.**_

It felt like somebody had hit him.  
Captured?! _Among the missing_??? Bucky was in danger; he just knew it. First they had been separated by health regulations and now the Germans, the Nazis, had captured Bucky along with scores of other Ally soldiers.

No. He’d fought so hard to come so close to Bucky and risk losing him. While he felt tears prick his eyes, he forced them back. He would cry later. He would not take this lying down. Colonel Phillips could yap all that he wanted; Captain America the showboy would take the matters into his own hands and become Captain America the warrior. 

_“Whatever happens Bucky, I will find you…!”_ Steve thought as Stark and Carter steered the plane, dodging enemy fire.

_Ghile mear 'sa seal faoi chumha, **Dashing darling for a while under sorrow**_  
 _'s Eire go léir faoi chlócaibh dubha; **And all Ireland under black cloaks**_  
 _Suan ná séan ní bhfuaireas féin **Rest or pleasure I did not get**_  
 _Ó luaidh i gcéin mo Ghile Mear, **Since he went far away my dashing darling.**_


End file.
